yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Kotake
'Satoshi Kotake '''is an OC attenidng Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Satoshi has short, black and wavy black hair, yellowish eyes and smiles most of the time. He sports a yellow kerchief and the armband of leadership. He's in the average in both height and weight? He wears the default uniform with rolled up sleeves, the armband of leadershup and a yellow apron in the club. (hair by crabbymeal) Personality He's a Wise student, meaning he will damage reputation twice as fast as others students, since he's good a socializing. Upon witnessing murder, he will immediately flee as fast as possible, screaming and alerting everyone in his path before calling police out of school. If left alive, he will warn everyone, in both school and town, and reputation will decrease a lot. Upon a body, he will run out of school and call the police. If attacked, he will try to defend himself, and if he won, will be harmed and will run to a teacher, still bleeding. He has strong self-defense. Satoshi is known as a reliable and social person, who absolutely enjoys seeing reactions of delight to his food. He's the kind of person who never talk behind the back of someone. He's a skilled chef, whose specialty is tasty and sweet desserts. Thus, he has a great admiration for French culinary. Backstory Satoshi was born in a modest family who owned the local restaurant, thus it was only logical he'd grew up with a very special interest in cooking. His dad was a former culinary critic, and taught him a lot of his current knowledge about food, but quickly the young boy specialized in making desserts. He spent his entire childhood helping his parents around the restaurant, and even named the most famous dessert of the dinner by his name. In school, he grew up with quite a lot of friends, offering his home made food to his classmates, and no one says no to free food. Thanks to that, he ended up knowing a lot of rumors, talks and other juicy gossip, and could prevent some situations like bullying without being found. He was even appreciated by his teachers. Upon entering high school, he joined the cooking club very quickly, and became the leader before even his first year being complete. He continues to taught his skills to his members to this very day, and is known and liked throughout school for his famous dessert, the same one as the one from the restaurant, the Satoshi cake. Relationships * His crush : He has expressed interest in someone, but nobody know who it is, he refuses to say any further. Some rumors suspect that the candidate might be Amai Odayaka from Akademi Highschool. * His club : Everyone respects and admires him for his skills and his little gifts in the form of sweets and cakes. He has already choose a successor when he'll graduate, but keeps it as a secret. Quotes Category:Males Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Wise Category:Heterosexual Category:Cooking Club Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:Presidents